The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications, some of which benefit from a larger display. These devices are comparable in capabilities to laptop or desktop-type computers such that they can execute thousands of available applications. The portability of such devices may be enhanced by reducing their size, and hence, their display size. Limited display size may limit the available area in which inputs may be received, particularly in embodiments including touch screen inputs. Therefore, small displays may be conducive to accidental and unintended inputs. As such, it may be desirable to reduce the likelihood of accidental and unintended inputs.